runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Weapons Trade
Synopsis Advanced and powerful weaponry is discovered in the ice at Pirate's Cove. The pirates not only make money, but they also make an army of warriors who are equipped with weaponry way beyond anything of the present day... Plot Pirates' Cove: Cap'n Runebeard stumbled on to the ice to the north of the cove; he had tripped over something. "Well what's do we have here?" Runebeard asked. Runebeard bent down and dug through the snow using his hands. Something glowing a vibrant red was in there, and whatever it was, it was powerful. As he pulled the large glowing sword out of the ground he held it firmly in two hands. "Look's likes I've gots myself a li'l old killing device," Runebeard chuckled. He stood high upon the icy ridge and stood tall with the weapon gripped firmly in his hand, chuckling manically... ---- Title Sequence ---- GDG Base: Drauss and Cratus entered the base, alarms were ringing out. La'ab walked straight up to them, an angry expression on his face. "What is the meaning of this? You are late! We have an anomaly crisis!" La'ab exclaimed. "Listen La'ab, who calls the shots here? Besides, me and cratey over here had a long night, we went out hunting flying raccoons, crazy blighters, all over the place with their soaring and diving, but good fun!" Drauss replied. "I do not care! There has already been one death." "Oh," Drauss said, feeling very bad. "Well let's get going, we can solve this whole nightmare at once," Cratus suggested. ---- Rellekka: A Fremennik warrior marched up to Drauss, Cratus, Thyra and La'ab. "Who the Hell are you?" He asked. "We're here to help you moron! There is a horde of pirates coming towards your stupid little town and they have weapons more powerful than you could imagine, and they've already attacked a boat and killed someone, his head was decapitated and he was drained of life force," Drauss snapped. "Well then, come in!" ---- Pirates' Cove: Runebeard was now accompanied by two other pirates: Jack Cockatrice and Long John Mithril. "If you be's lying about all these weapons then I'm going to cuts yer!" Mithril said. "Well then, I'll just cut you with this!" Runebeard exclaimed as he pulled out his large glowing sword from the ice he had hid it in. "Oh my Bandos," said Mithril. Both him and Cockatrice cowered as Runebeard stood proudly with the sword in his hand. "Bah, Bandos? Turn to Zamorak! And bathe in the glory of this technology he has given me!" Runebeard exclaimed. "And I'll bet there's more! If we can get enough weaponry then we can fight our way past anyone..." "Or we could sell all this stuff to others, think of all the money!" Mithril exclaimed. "We'll sell it all the other pirates, then we can all unite and attack Falador, and this time they won't be ready! But first, them pathetic Fremenniks deserve a lesson in pain!" Runebeard announced. As they dug further into the snow, they found similar glows. One was for a large whip which had sparks shooting out the end, and the other was a warhammer which was truly enormous, almost too big for Cockatrice to hold. Going to fill the hole back in, Runebeard noticed another glow; this one was different though. Suddenly a large mound of snow toppled away into a glowing anomaly below. "Truly the work of Zamorak, I shall not dare dabble into this portal to his world. Let us set sail; for Rellekka!" ---- Rellekka: Drauss stood on the pier and looked on to the horizon; he saw the pirate ship. "Everybody get ready, they're approaching!" Drauss ordered. The Fremenniks all grabbed spears and other primitive weapons. "Not you," Drauss said. Cratus, Thyra and La'ab emerged out of the crowd carrying large cannonballs. "Shall we throw?" La'ab asked. "I don't see why not," Drauss grinned. The three of them launched cannonballs at the ship. The ship halted and the balls hovered up and around the boat before exploding, shattering the boat to pieces. "That was easy," Drauss noted. It wasn't as simple though; the pirates were floating towards them using the mysterious powers of the weapons. "Oh crap..." ---- One hour later... The four GDG team members hid away in a hut. Outside they could hear screaming as others were slaughtered. The door was suddenly smashed through, splintering to pieces. "Well, look who we've got in here!" Runebeard exclaimed. Thyra sneaked out the back door of the room and returned to the front of the hut with a plank of wood. SMACK! Runebeard collapsed to the floor. "Well for such a strong weapon it doesn't give much protection," Thyra said as the weapon clanged to the ground, Cratus edging away as it fell near his legs. "Ouch!" La'ab uttered as the tip of the sword stabbed his foot. "Hey La'ab, show us your foot," Drauss said. La'ab removed his shoe and sock to reveal his foot; it was a burnt. "WHAT? HOW?" La'ab asked in shock. "Looks like these weapons are pretty damn powerful, it must have rewritten your DNA," Drauss said. "Well I hope it heals, I've never felt lasting pain before, and I sure don't like it!" La'ab moaned. "Now we've got this sword we can go and kill the other two pirates," Cratus said. "Yeah, before they kill us!" Drauss exclaimed, pointing at the doorway. Mithril slammed his whip onto Thyra's back disintegrating her into dust. "You-" ---- Rellekka Pier: A seagull flutters down on to the pier and pecks at a rotten apple dropped their, before flying off again. ---- Rellekka: "Wow Drauss, now that was what I call bad language," La'ab said, rubbing his injured foot. "If this sword can injure an invincible man's toe, then I dread to think what it could do to a weedy pirate like you," Drauss grinned manically as he lifted the sword. SLAM! Mithril had been too overwhelmed and frightened of Drauss (despite holding a deadly whip in his hand) to stop him, and he then turned into nothing but bones and fell to the ground. Cratus picked up Thyra's remains and put them in a pot. As Cratus did so, he didn't notice Cockatrice who smashed him into a pile of dust. "Now I'm going to hurt you my friend," Drauss said. Cockatrice was braver, and he killed Drauss before he could even lift his sword up. Drauss fell into a pile of dust next to Cratus. Cockatrice grinned and turned to La'ab. "You're next kiddo," Cockatrice chuckled manically. "Oh really?" La'ab said. The hammer smashed on to his shoulder and left nothing but a small scar. "What in the name of Bandos are you?" "Well, I know i'm not a scrawny little pirate like you," La'ab said lifting the sword in one hand and the whip in the other. "I'm going to sell all these! If you spare me I'll split the cash, we can sail away together and become rich! We'll buy an island near the Eastern Lands-" "Oh, I don't think so," La'ab said. He smashed the two deadly weapons into Cockatrice who screamed in pain as he died at La'ab's feet. Picking up the ashes of Drauss, Cratus and Thyra, he made his way back to base... ---- GDG Base: "Quick! I need help now! Drauss, Cratus and Thyra were all disintegrated! But I need someone to alter their DNA, undo what the weapon did," La'ab ordered. A scientist took the three pots and put them under large beams of light which took the ashes and began to turn them back into original form. "Damn! Being dust is lame!" Drauss exclaimed. "You were all conscious throughout the situation?" La'ab asked. "Yeah, and I heard that remark about me being heaviest on the journey back!" Drauss moaned. He and Thyra stepped out of the beam, fully repaired. Cratus however had a foot missing... "Aaagh! My foot! My foot!" Cratus whined. "Quit your moaning, we'll grow you one, it'll only take a minute or two..." Drauss said. Characters *Drauss *Cratus *La'ab *Thyra *Runebeard *Long John Mithril *Jack Cockatrice *Femmenniks References *This is not the first time that La'ab's skin has been pierced. The claw of a Future Horror could pierce his rock-hard skin, as seen in Warrior's Wrath. Roots Weapons